The Time Machine
by BobWhite
Summary: Ruthie is sucked back in time.
1. Unbelievable

**Full Summary:**

This is a crossover with 7th Heaven & the Dear Diary: Hattie Campbell's Diary of the Oregon Trail.

**Unbelievable!:**

It was unbelievable! The time machine had worked. Ruthie & I found ourselves in the year **1847** traveling in a Conestoga wagon with our little brother Tommy, age 6. Ruthie, Tommy & I had lost our father & sisters to Swamp fever the year before. Our mother had died giving birth to our baby brother. Our grandparents had died three years prior to our parents & siblings deaths' last year.

Aiyana & I have made friends with the Campbell, Lewis & Anderson families. Hattie, Pepper, Wade & Gideon have become very shy around Aiyana & me. We are both 16-years-old, (identical twins to be exact) and part Cheyenne. When they found out that we were part Cheyenne, they left our wagon immediately & went to walk over on the other side of the trail. I think they figured that we were the enemy & would harm them if we had the chance. Our mother was 100 Cheyenne and our father was 100 white. Now Tommy, Aiyana & I are 50 white & 50 Cheyenne Indian.


	2. The Request & A Look Inside The Wagon

**The Request:**

When the Lewis family found out hat we were traveling by ourselves, they immediately asked if we would join their family & go to Oregon with them. We had originally planned to go to Montana, where our grandfather, Akecheta & Scout live on the Indian Reservation up there with all of our horses. When we told the Lewis family that some of our family members were coming down from the Indian Reservation up in Montana, they told us that until we got to the Parting Path, we could stay with them. That's why Aiyana & I remembered to tell Tommy that we were to meet Scout, Akecheta & grandfather at the Parting Path. Tommy looked at me & then ran off to play with Benny & Jake, Hattie's little brothers.

**A Look Inside the Wagon:**

When Hattie, Pepper, Wade, & Gideon came over to our wagon today, they asked me why Tommy, Aiyana & I always slept inside the wagon and not on the ground like everyone else. And why our horses barely had anything to pull. Aiyana & I let them take a look inside our wagon. All that was there was a makeshift bed, a lamp, one big trunk full of our family's belongings that we didn't want to part with, the food that was in the back, a small trunk full of all of our clothes, shoes, brushes, toothbrushes & toothpaste, jewelry from the Indian Res., my diary, a purse that my grandfather had given to me for a present. On the shelves that Aiyana & I had made for the top of the wagon was horse harnesses, spare wagon wheels & extra wood for when we got to where we were going. Hooked to the shelves were our 2 lanterns. Tied to the hoops of our wagon were the buffalo hides that came from the buffalo Scout & Akecheta had killed and brought down for Aiyana & I.

"**Wow! This is cool Star, Aiyana. Who gave you guys those buffalo hide blankets? Ask him if he could show us how to get our own." **Wade said.

"**Scout & Akecheta gave them to Aiyana and I as wedding presents. They were trying to get our parents to say that we could get married. It's kind of like the man you are going to get married to give your parents' presents so that you can get married. It's an old Indian Tradition. Every Indian tribe uses it. You'll se Scout & Aiyana when they come down with our Grandfather Adahy to meet us. They'll have the pony heard with them. Now that we've met you, I don't think we want to go to Montana anymore. I think, Wade, Pepper, that we'll take you father & mother up on that position that they put on the table back in Independence,"** I said.


	3. Why We Are Traveling Alone Part I & II

**Why We Are Traveling Alone:**

It was Gideon's turn to talk. He looked at Aiyana & me and glanced over at our brother then started to talk.

"**So, Star how come you Aiyana and Tommy are traveling all by your lonesome self? I mean, don't you have parents or anything? I'd think that they would want to come to Oregon City with you, wouldn't they?"**

Aiyana & I looked at the ground & let the back flap to our wagon fall back in place. Aiyana moved to the Aponi (the pregnant paint horse that was tied to the back of our wagon). She took the currycomb out of the bag that was next to the wagon & started to brush the burrs out of her tail & make her coat shiny. She put the currycomb back in the bag & took out a pick. I grabbed the pick from her hands & started to pick the rocks & mud out of the horses hooves. She would have her baby soon & I was hoping that we would reach the Parting Path before she had it.

"**Did I say something wrong?"** Gideon asked.

We looked at him & then realizing that they just wanted to know why we were traveling alone, finally told them…

**Why We Are Traveling Alone Part 2:**

"**The reason Aiyana, Tommy & I are traveling alone is because our family is dead. Our grandparents died four years ago of old age. Our mother died 6 months ago giving birth to our baby brother, who also died. Our father & sisters died of Swamp Fever last year. We are meeting our Grandfather Adahy, Akecheta & Scout at the Parting Path to decide whether we are going on to Oregon or up to Montana to live on the Indian Reservation. Grandfather Adahy, Akecheta & Scout are bring our pony herd, about 200 horses, that was always my fathers & mothers dream to come west, so we packed up our things, sold the house & were in Independence, Missoura. We joined the day before the train left & now were here,"** I said.


	4. Rabid

**Rabid:**

We heard screams coming from the edge of the camp & we ran. Tommy lay on the ground, shaking so hard we could barely see the pain on his face. I scooped him up & Aiyana & I ran back to the wagon. I put him in the back & climbed in myself. We saw the bite on his wrist & then he started to foam at the mouth.

I grabbed a bottle of liquor from the back, opened it, had Aiyana force Tommy's jaw open & poured the alcohol down his throat, hoping above everything else that this would work. He was rabid. Mr. Lewis came to the back & Aiyana pulled the cover closed.

The rest of the night he was struggling very hard & by morning he tried to kill Aiyana. I taped his mouth shut then taped his hand & feet together. Aiyana grabbed the Revolver, loaded it & then jumped out he back. I was already waiting for her with Tommy in my arms. We went beyond the camp.

Hattie saw the gun in Aiyana's hand & ran to get the men, but they were too late. They heard the gunshot & grabbed shovels. They found us sitting next to our brother, who had a single gunshot to the head. Tall Joe picked up Tommy's body & took it to the edge of camp. Mr. Lewis & Mr. Campbell walked us back to camp.

Everyone's face held the same question. Why?

"**Once they go rabid, they can never come back. He tried to kill Aiyana this morning. He's with the rest of our family now. We're sorry."**

Nobody spoke. Tall Joe had the grave dug. I grabbed Tommy's blanket & wrapped him in it. Aiyana went back to the wagon, grabbed a piece of wood & knife.

"**Here lies Tommy Black Hawk, age 6. 1841-1847. Wakan Tankan Nici Un: May the Great Spirit Walk With You." **Aiyana hammered it into the ground at the head of the grave. Aiyana & I leaned down & gave our brother a kiss on the cheek, asking God to deliver him safely to our family. They lowered the body into the ground. An hour later we left.


	5. The Parting Path

**The Parting Path:**

It's been a week since Aiyana and I shot Tommy & the only good thing about this was that we reached the Parting Path. We made camp that night & the next morning we heard dozens of horse hooves. Grandfather Adahy, Akecheta, & Scout came into view around noon with the pony herd. People gasped at all the horses. Scout & Akecheta were off their horses & within a couple minutes, we were in their arms. Grandfather looked from me to Aiyana, to the wagon then back to Aiyana & me.

"**Where's Tommy? You wrote that he would be with the two of you,"** he said.

I looked down & answered, **"Tommy was bit by I rabid animal & Aiyana and I had to shoot him in the head last week. He's dead. I'm sorry grandfather."**

"**It's alright, Star, Aiyana. I would have done the same thing, if a family member was bit by a rabid animal. Show me your friends. I know by the look on some of the kids' faces. Show me Star, Aiyana & then you two can tell us where were going to live so we can get a move on it. We don't want to be stuck when the snow comes, do we?"** Grandfather implied.

"'**Sides, Akecheta & Aiyana, Scout & you gotta get married out here. Brought you both a present. They were your mother's and grand-mothers wedding dresses."**

We put the dresses in the trunk then showed Grandfather, Scout & Akecheta the friends we had made. The men & women shook their hands & greeted them to the train. Grandfather, Scout & Akecheta were told that we had decided to go to Oregon & 'be civilized Indians.'

[**AN-**To anyone that has read the story, Aiyana is Ruthie. Sorry if the naming changing was confusing. I promise to update soon.]


End file.
